tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Asia Argento
=Asia Argento= Asia Argento38-year-old actress Quick Facts *'Name': Asia Argento *'Full name': Aria Asia Maria Vittoria Rossa Argento *'Occupation': actress, singer and model *'Age': 38 *'Born': September, 20 1975 in Roma *'Citizenship': Italy Entourage *'Romantically involved with': **Vin Diesel (2001-2002) Selected Filmography As director : *'2000': Scarlet Diva As actor : *'2012': Dracula 3D (Dario Argento): Lucy Westenra *'2006': Marie Antoinette (Sofia Coppola): Madame du Barry *'2005': Land of the Dead (George A. Romero): Slack *'2002': xXx (Rob Cohen): Yelena *'2000': Scarlet Diva (Asia Argento): Anna Battista *'1994': Queen Margot (Patrice Chéreau): Charlotte de Sauve The latest Asia Argento news *Asia ArgentoNew Album and World Tour 2015?AMP™, 26-08-2014| There have been strong rumors that Asia Argento is finally returning to the recording studio working on a what might be a back-to-roots album, followed by worldwide tour at the end of 2015.Read It » *Asia ArgentoAsia Argento goes ‘Gangnam Style’AMP™, 30-08-2014| The 38-year-old actress is said to have been secretly practising ‘Gangnam Style’ steps, after singer PSY has invited her to join in the famous dance earlier this year.Read It » *Asia ArgentoAsia Argento named “Sexiest Actress Alive”AMP™, 30-08-2014| Asia Argento, 38, has been dubbed “the Sexiest Actress Alive” by Glamour's magazine in its September 2014 issue out this week. For the second year in a row, our gorgeous hottie beat out some other equally hot women for the number one spot!Read It » *Asia ArgentoHighest-Paid Actress in the WorldAMP™, 30-08-2014| It's been a rough year for the actress, but at least she has her millions of dollars to ease the pain. 38-year-old Asia Argento has taken the No. 1 spot on People With Money’s highest-paid celebrity list for 2014.Read It » *Asia ArgentoTime magazine’s Person of the Year for 2014?AMP™, 30-08-2014| According to a well-informed source, Asia Argento is leading the race to become Time magazine's Person of the Year in 2014. But while the actress' fans are thrilled with the news, many people hold a very different opinion.Read It » *Asia ArgentoDid she just Get Engaged?AMP™, 30-08-2014| On Thursday morning the Sun-Times reported the 38-year-old actress Asia Argento and her boyfriend, to be shopping for engagement rings. Naturally, the article sent the Facebook and Twitter into a frenzy.Read It » *Asia ArgentoThe Next Bond Girl?AMP™, 29-08-2014| Italian star Asia Argento is reportedly set to play the Bond girl in the next edition of “James Bond” franchise. The Internet is buzzing with rumors that the 38-year-old actress could be cast as the female lead opposite Daniel Craig.Read It » *Asia Argento38-year-old Actress Pregnant?AMP™, 30-08-2014| Speculation is rampant that Asia Argento is expecting a baby after she was spotted with a prominent stomach bulge on Friday evening, during romantic dinner date. Is the 38-year-old actress about to be a mom to a little boy or girl?Read It » *Asia ArgentoSplit Rumors: Is the 38-year-old Actress Single Again?AMP™, 30-08-2014| Earlier this week news reports surfaced that Asia Argento, 38, and her partner had split up. Is the Italian actress really single again?Read It » *Asia ArgentoShocker: Actress Nude Photos Leaked OnlineAMP™, 30-08-2014| Asia Argento has reportedly become the latest celebrity to fall victim to apparent leaked nude photos scandal. Highly personal and private photographs from her mobile phone were posted on several celebrity gossip websites yesterday.See all pictures here » *Asia Argento[http://en.mediamass.net/culture/marie-antoinette/best-of-all-time.html ‘Marie Antoinette’ named Best Film of All Time]AMP™, 30-08-2014| According to the latest Watch and Listen magazine poll just out yesterday (Friday, August 29), ‘Marie Antoinette’ is now considered to be the Greatest Film in the History of Cinema.Read It » *Asia ArgentoHer Beloved Dog Recovering from SurgeryAMP™, 26-08-2014| Asia Argento’s adored labrador retriever "Spinee" has undergone a risky surgery on Thursday and is luckily beginning the slow process of recovery. The 38-year-old actress has received waves and waves and support for Spinee, as she offered her Twitter followers an update on pooch’s status regularly.Read It » *Asia ArgentoDeath Hoax says “Actress Dies at 38”AMP™, 26-08-2014| Asia Argento was reported as dead earlier this week, causing concern among fans across the world. However, the August 2014 news has now been confirmed as a complete hoax and just the latest in a string of fake celebrity death reports.Read It » *Asia ArgentoDid she get married over the weekend?AMP™, 30-08-2014| Reports from the Daily News yesterday (August 29, 2014), suggest the 38-year-old actress has secretly got hitched to her long-term relationship. Sorry guys, Asia Argento seems to be off the market.Read It » Category:Asia Argento Category:Singers Category:Models Category:Babes Category:Justin's Favorite Crushes Category:Barbie Dolls Category:Scarlet Diva/Crew Members Category:Dracula/Crew Members Category:Marie Antoinette/Crew Members Category:Land of the Dead/Crew Members Category:Xxx/Crew Members Category:Queen Margot/Crew Members